<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Red String: Mood board by Leneyytunes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822012">The Red String: Mood board</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leneyytunes/pseuds/Leneyytunes'>Leneyytunes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leneyytunes/pseuds/Leneyytunes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a mood board for my story 'The Red String' if you want to read it kindly see the notes at the start of the chapter. Thank you!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Red String: Mood board</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The links below are the links where you can read The Red String:</p><p>Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/story/8366179/The-Red-String<br/>AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731412/chapters/17622406</p><p>-----<br/>All characters below are just work of fiction. Any resemblance in real life are purely coincidence. Also, the photos used are not mine and I use all of them for my story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>KARASUNO GIRLS VOLLEYBALL CLUB</strong> </span>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Michimiya Yui
<ul>
<li>Captain / Wing Spiker / Opposite Hitter / Defensive Specialist</li>
<li>Third-year.</li>
<li>Personality: Bubbly. Isn't a strict captain but has a strong sense of responsibility and always putting her members first.</li>
<li>Jersey number: #1</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Sodou RInko
<ul>
<li>Vice-captain / WIng Spiker (Outside Hitter)</li>
<li>Second-year.</li>
<li>Personality: Strict and serious especially at cleanliness and orderliness. A very opposite from Michimiya but she also always putting the members first.</li>
<li>Jersey number: #2</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Kikuchi Moe
<ul>
<li>Middle Blocker</li>
<li>First-year</li>
<li>Personality: Bubbly and Friendly. One of the loudest member on the team. Has a deep rival-friendship relationship with Ayaname.</li>
<li>Jersey number: #4</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Sato Ayaname
<ul>
<li>Middle Blocker</li>
<li>First-year</li>
<li>Personality: Salty and has a nasty mouth. Always a sarcastic one. A female version of Tsukishima.</li>
<li>Fun fact: She hates elites and loves aliens.</li>
<li>Jersey number: #5</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Inoue Mako
<ul>
<li>Libero</li>
<li>First-year</li>
<li>Personality: A Charismatic one. Has a good sense of humor and also a loud one. A female version of Nishinoya.</li>
<li>Jersey number: #8</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Kim Rika
<ul>
<li>Wing Spiker / Outside Hitter (Defensive Specialist)</li>
<li>Second-year</li>
<li>Personality: Friendly and calm. Has a good sense of humor. Has insecurity issues. Best at hiding her feelings.</li>
<li>Jersey number: #9</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Ishida Mayu
<ul>
<li>Setter</li>
<li>First year</li>
<li>Personality: Shy but serious when volleyball is the topic. She is also very timid and flustered easily. She seems to underestimate her own importance and deems herself incapable.</li>
<li>Jersey number: #11</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Other Notable Members:</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Watabe Nozome
<ul>
<li>Libero. </li>
<li>Second-year.</li>
<li>Jersey number: #6</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Manami Aoki
<ul>
<li>Former Main Setter before Kurosawa arrive in Karasuno. / Setter </li>
<li>Second year</li>
<li>Jersey number: #7</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Tashiro Akane
<ul>
<li>Middle Blocker / Pinch Server (Jump serve)</li>
<li>Third year</li>
<li>Jersey number: #3</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Shizuru Sara
<ul>
<li>Wing spiker / Pinch Server (Float Serve)</li>
<li>First year</li>
<li>Jersey number: #12</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>